Guatemalaball
: República de Guatemalabola |reality = |government = Republic |personality = He has a very happy and fun personality, often tells a lot of jokes... but he is stressed. |type = Latin American |language = Spanish 21 Mayan Languages |capital = Guatemala Cityball |affiliation = OASball UNball SICAball |religion = Catholic Protestantism Judaism Maya religions|friends = Mexicoball Spainball El Salvadorball Hondurasball USAball Israelcube|enemies = Sovietball Cubaball Mexicoball (sometimes) Belizeball (sometimes) Spainball (formerly) |caption = |likes = Coffee, Tamales, Chocolate, Bananas, Mayans |hates = War, oppression |intospace = No, but has space apps |image = Guatemala.png |founded = September 15, 1821 |predecessor = Federal Republic of Central Americaball |imagewidth = default|bork = Maya maya}}Guatemalaball, officially the Republic of Guatemalaball, is a countryball in Northern Central America at the south of Mexicoball. He is very close with his 4 other brothers, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua and Costa Rica, including his rival Belizeball who he always has land disputes with. The country is divided into 22 Departments, including the capital Guatemala Cityball, giving him a total area of 42,042 square miles, making him the 105th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he has a population of about 16.58 million inhabitants. Being Geographically in Central America already gives Guatemala the advantage of joining OASball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country. Guatemala is often seen as one of the more friendly countries in Central America as of today. While he has had 3 regimes, a revolution, and a civil war in his entire life, that does not stop him from trying to change his life today. Though he does have a few problems he still needs to address, such as the volcano, drugs, and crime, he remains one of the most developed and democratic countries in Latin America. His national day is September 15th, and his astrological sign is Virgo History Mayaballs evolved from 3balls during VI century BC. Spanish Empireball discovered his clay in 1521, when Mayaball died. In 1821, Guatemala was born and other Central American countries rebeled and became Federal Republic of Central Americaball Nowadays, Guatemalaball is an independent country since 1841, after Federal Republic of Central Americaball's death. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors How to draw Draw Guatemalaball is simple: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes # Color the outer ones of this blue # Draw the coat of arms of Guatemala in the white stripe # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery File:Guatemalaaaaaaaa.png Polandball_Guatemala_Map.png DCkITRM.png Image-3.jpg Central_American_crisis.png FEGm8Pm.png Guatemalaballbela.png Guatemala.png Mexico-Guatemala-Nahuatl.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Gifs Mexico in Costa Ricaball.gif Comics 'gfjIpA5.png W4xtW21.png seMJ2WL.png Guatemala_Mexico_USA_-_Border_Wall.png Mexico_US_Guatemala_Nicaragua_Honduras_Panama_Costa_Rica_El_Salvador_-_Come_On_Mexico.jpg Do Not Cross.png CC_6DCFUMHR7UquPKHuoWLMN27XGoO2BLfGYsW4FnUMHKGhfYbU5x.jpg|un departamento de guatemala Y59naFX.png Category:Central America Category:Catholic Category:Latin America Category:Chocolate Category:Anarchist Category:Christian Lovers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Mountains Category:Coffee Category:Women rights removers Category:Human rights removers Category:Poor Category:Pro Taiwan Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Israel Category:Guatemalaball Category:UNball Category:Christian Category:Blue White Category:USA allies Category:Vodka remover Category:Protestant Category:Jewish Category:Tea Removers